This invention relates to a fuel supplying system for an internal combustion and more particularly to an improved arrangement for providing additional incremental fuel to the engine for certain running conditions.
It is well known that fuel requirements of an engine vary widely with the running and load conditions of the engine. Although the normal charge forming supply for the engine, be it be a carburetor or a fuel injection system, can be tailored to supply the proper amounts of fuel for all such conditions, the tailoring of the charge forming system to supply all of the fuel requirements under all conditions can make it extremely complicated. Therefore, there are certain advantages in providing an additional fuel supply for the engine that supplies incremental amounts of fuel for such particular running conditions as starting, cold warm up and the like. The provision of such an additional fuel supply system can generally simplify the overall charge forming arrangement for the engine. In connection such systems, it is desirable to provide a separate fuel pump for pumping the fuel to the additional fuel supply system. However, the provision of an additional fuel pump for this purpose can complicate the system and give rise to certain other difficulties.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved fuel supplying system for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an additional incremental fuel supplying system for an engine in addition to its normal charge forming system which is provided with a separate fuel pump but wherein the fuel pumps for the two systems are integrated into a common housing so as to simplify the overall construction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel supplying for an engine having a main charge forming system and an incremental fuel delivery system each having its own pump but wherein the pumps are both operated by the safe device.